Serena Baldwin (Carly Schroeder)
' (1997-03; 2017)}} |image1 = File:Serena_B.png |caption1 = Carly Schroeder as Serena Baldwin |years = |status = |first = December 7, 1993 (on GH) |last = July 14, 2017 (on GH) |cause = Returned to Paris, France |creator = Claire Labine |introducer = Wendy Riche |spinoffs = Port Charles |family = Baldwin |alias = |nickname = Pumpkin Head (by Lucy) |namesakes = Stanton family home Serenity Lee Baldwin |gender = Female |born = December 7, 1993 (Revised to 1989)In 2008, Scott says that Serena is in college. Outside Port Charles, NY |age = |occupation = Student |residence = 22 Rue de Felice Paris, France |parents = Scott Baldwin (biological) |siblings = Franco Baldwin Karen Wexler (deceased) Logan Hayes (deceased) Christina Baldwin (adoptive) (paternal half) |grandparents = DV Bordisso Meg Bentley (both deceased) Gail Baldwin (adoptive step) (paternal) Avery and Margaret Stanton (maternal; deceased) Samuel Moss Bessie Mopler (adoptive maternal) |aunts/uncles = Katherine Bell Danielle Ashley (maternal; deceased) Charlene Simpson (adoptive maternal great) |color = #c0c0c0 |color text = black }} Serena Lee Baldwin is a fictional character on the ABC daytime soap opera General Hospital, and its former spin-off Port Charles. She is the daughter of Scott Baldwin and his late wife, Dominique Stanton Baldwin and the adoptive daughter of Lucy Coe. She was born onscreen on December 7, 1993 Casting The role of Serena was originated by actress Carly Schroeder from 1997 to 2003. On July 9, 2017, Soap Opera Digest announced that Schroeder would be reprising her role as Serena in conjunction with the show’s tribute to Scott’s father, Lee on July 14, 2017.https://twitter.com/nathanvarni/status/883767937009504256 (Lee’s portrayer, Peter Hansen, passed away earlier this year.) Schroeder should be returning sometime during the week of July 10.http://www.soapoperadigest.com/content/carly-scheoeder-reprising-serena-gh/ She was seen on July 13 & 14, 2017.https://twitter.com/fyeahGH/status/885575161096933377 Storylines Serena was born via surrogate mother Lucy Coe when it was discovered that her mother Dominique Stanton Baldwin was dying, but wanted to leave her husband Scott Baldwin with a child. Lucy made Scott and Dominique's dream possible by carrying Serena until birth. Scott and Lucy named her Serena, after the Stanton family estate, Serenity. Soon after Serena's birth, Scott took her and fled to Canada, to hide from the mob that was trying to steal the fortune Dominique left to him and Serena. In 1997, Scott returned to Port Charles without Serena and at first believed that Lucy had kidnapped her. However, he soon realized he was wrong and not long after he was hit by a car, but that did not deter his search for his missing daughter. It was later revealed that Danielle Ashley, Dominique's half-sister, and Rex Stanton, their uncle, had taken Serena and planned to use her to gain access to her trust fund. A worn down Danielle ended up admitting the truth to Scott and he was reunited with his daughter. Rex however pushed forward and made Scott look like an unfit father. His plan worked and he gained custody of Serena, but Lucy married Rex in order to keep an eye on the little girl who she had carried and loved. Rex was eventually forced to come clean with his deception and he was arrested for his crimes. Serena was again reunited with Scott and this time for good. Serena and Scott began to spend time with Eve Lambert, which caused Lucy to become extremely jealous. Lucy came up with a plan to gain back their attention by looking like a hero and siphoned the gas out of Eve's car, so she could rescue them when their car ran out of gas. Her plan backfired however when they were in an accident and Serena lost her eyesight. After a successful surgery, she regained her sight and Serena was ecstatic when her parents, Scott and Lucy, eventually got married and adopted a baby girl they named Christina Baldwin. Unfortunately though Christina was taken by her biological mother and her loss caused the end of Scott and Lucy's marriage. The tide turned and Serena was thrilled when Christina's biological mother Julie Devlin returned her to Scott and Lucy, after she found out that she was dying and could no longer care for Christina. Later that year on Christmas Eve, Lucy married Kevin Collins and Serena was happy to gain an older sister named Olivia Locke. A few years later, Serena packed up her things and left town with Lucy, Kevin, and Christina for Paris, France. Mentionings It was mentioned in late July 2008 that Scott and Serena had taken a long vacation on his sailboat in the Caribbean. Upon his return, Scott learned that his son, Serena's half brother, Logan Hayes, had been murdered by Lulu Spencer. On September 10, 2008, Serena was mentioned again when maniacal mob boss Anthony Zacchara threatened to kill her if Scott continued his case against Johnny Zacchara for the murder of his son, Logan. Scott remarked that Serena was somewhere Anthony couldn't find her, leading Anthony to reveal that Serena was still living in Paris, France with Lucy and Kevin. Serena was last mentioned on October 30, 2008. After Laura Spencer was kidnapped by Scott, Lulu called Serena in Paris to see if Scott had taken her there. Serena said she'd try to call Scott, but wanted to get off the phone, leading some to believe that Scott and Laura had joined Serena, Christina, Lucy and Kevin in Paris. Scott, Lucy and Kevin have since returned to Port Charles, but Serena still lives in Paris with her sister Christina. Return Serena is seen reuniting with her parents at the Metro Court Hotel. Serena, Scott and Lucy mourn Lee. Health and Vitals *Lost her sight in a car accident (had a cornea transplant to regain her sight; successful) *Cut her hand 11, 2000 *Kidnapped three timeshttp://www.soapoperadigest.com/content/catching-carly-schroeder/ Family tree Photo gallery Lucylabor.png|Lucy in labor LucygivesbirthS.png|Lucy gives birth BabySernenaScottLucy.png|Serena with her parents BabySerena.png|Baby Serena Youngserena.jpg|Young Serena SerenaBaldwinCS1.png Scottserenaread.jpg|Scott reads to Serena Serenalee.jpg|Serena and her grandfather Lee Scottserena.jpg|Serena spends time with her dad Luceserena.jpg|Serena and her adoptive mom, Lucy Lucyserenascott.jpg|Serena and her mom and dad Serena1.jpg Serenab.jpg|ABC's Serena promotional poster Scottserenalucy.jpg|Serena comes home from school Scottserenalee.jpg|Serena with her father and grandfather Scottserena2.jpg|Serena and her dad, Scott Serena.jpg Scottlucychristina.jpg|Serena with her dad and mom Lucyserena2.jpg|Serena hugs her mom Serenamomsis.jpg|Serena at home with her mom and sister Lucyserenasigmund.jpg|Serena with mom, dad and Sigmund the duck Serenacharlene.jpg|Serena and aunt Charlene Serenalucy3.jpg|Lucy holds Serena Serenaleebaldwin.jpg Serenabreakfast.jpg|Serena has breakfast with her family Christinachristening.jpg|Serena at Christina's christening Serenagrandparents.jpg|Serena and her grandparents, Lee and Gail Leeserena.jpg|Serena and grandpa Lee Lucyserenahug.jpg|Serena hugs her mom Serenafamily.jpg|Serena at home with her family Serenadad.jpg|Serena hugs her father Serenachristina.jpg|Serena watches her baby sister Lucyserenakevinchristina.jpg|Serena on Halloween with Lucy, Kevin and Christina Lucyscottserenahalloween.jpg|Serena with Scott and Lucy on Halloween Scottlucyserenachristina2.jpg|Serena in line at the park to see Santa Scorpiosbaldwinsxmas.jpg|Serena in the Baldwin/Scorpio Christmas picture Lucyserenachristmas.jpg|Serena and Lucy during Christmas Lucyserena5.jpg|Serena and her mom before the wedding Serenalucyxmasparty.jpg|Serena and Lucy get ready for the wedding Youngserena2.jpg|Serena at her mom and Kevin's wedding Lucyserenachristina.jpg|Serena with her mom and sister Serenasisparents.jpg|Serena in bed with her family Serenapark.jpg|Serena at the park with her family Lucyserena.jpg|Serena, her mom and aunt Charlene Lucyserenahair.jpg|Lucy does Serena's hair Serenalucyhug.jpg|Serena and Lucy Serenapicture.jpg|Serena takes a picture Lucyserena4.jpg|Serena talks with her mom Serenaparents.jpg|Serena with her parents, Scott and Lucy Serenamomsister.jpg|Serena with Christina and their mom Scottanddaughters.jpg|Serena with her dad and sister Christina Scottserena3.jpg|Serena and her dad Serenalucy.jpg|Serena and her mom Scottserena5.jpg|Serena talks with her dad Christinaserena.jpg|Serena plays with her sister Serenaisback17.png| SerenaMamaLucy17.png|Serena reunites with her mother SerenadadScotty1.png|Serena reunites with her father SerenadadScotty2.png| SerenaMomDad17.png| Serenarents2017.png|Serena and her mother SerenaScott1.png|Serena and her father SerenarentsmourningLee.png|Serena and her parents mourn Lee SerenamourningLee1.png| SerenamourningLee2.png| References External links *Who's Who in Port Charles: Serena Baldwin Category:General Hospital characters Category:Characters Category:Baldwin family Category:Fictional adoptees Category:Port Charles characters Category:Characters born on-screen Category:1990s Category:2000s Category:Characters created by Claire Labine Category:Characters introduced by Wendy Riche Category:2010s